Tell Me Why
by LordSquiggyMcNubbin
Summary: He was an avenger. He made it clear from the first time they spoke. He was seeking revenge on the massacre of his family. But the sweet, warm-hearted Hyuga couldn't help but fall for him either way, there was so much more to him than what meets the eye. She wants to believe that she can somehow mend his wounds, but can she? Or will he realize what he's got when it's gone?


Hi guys! Welcome to Tell Me Why!

It's kind of a slow start, just so you guys can get a feel on how the relationship began. The rest of the chapters will reflect more of the summary. The characters are a little out of character, but hey, it's my story and I can do what I want, haha (:

Anyway, I don't own Naruto obviously. So, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Tell Me Why**

The blue-haired girl took hold of the raven-haired boys' hand as she gazed up at the starlit sky; her eyes sparkling. He looked at her as he felt her warm fingers entwine with his. As if in a reflex, he squeezed her hand gently, enjoying her warmth on that wintry night.

_'Should I be doing this?' _Sasuke thought to himself, eyeing the girl next to him. Her pearly eyes looked as if they were shining; the moon's light radiating off of them. He tried his hardest not to smile at how breathtaking she looked under the moonlight. He couldn't, no; he wouldn't let his guard down over some girl. He turned away from her gradually and joined her in her star gazing. He had to admit, although it was a chilly night, it was serene and tranquil; the sky, a beautiful sight to behold. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, he felt more relaxed; at peace almost. He was about to take another deep breath, when he felt Hinata's thumb tracing circles on his hand; he turned to look at her. She was smiling at him, an authentic smile too, with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. His knees felt shaky and he felt as though his heart would explode at any moment. _'What the hell is she doing to make me feel like this_?_ So.. weird and vulnerable, but also amazing at the same time.' _He wanted to run away from her, but at the same time, he wished she'd keep holding his hand the whole night. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her face, but he also wanted her to always beam, that beautiful smile of hers, at him like she was doing now. He didn't want to be with her right now, but when he thought about being somewhere else without her, his heart would begin to thump strangely; irregularly. He was really confused, but couldn't help but give her a small smile. As soon as the smile appeared on his handsome face though, it soon faded. _'Don'tLetYourGuardDown,Don'tLetYourGuardDown,Don't LetItDownDammit!'_ He repeated over and over in his head, almost angrily. His free hand clenched into a fist; _'What is she doing to cause all these uncertain feelings?'_

"Why'd you decide to meet on such a day?" Sasuke asked dryly as he felt the cold air blow against him, but his mind was spiraling. He remembered her saying, a few nights ago, that he shouldn't stay out so late on cold nights with her because he'd get sick, he argued that she shouldn't be out either. When they were hanging out earlier though, before she left to train with her team, she said to meet her at night, and that it had to be in this spot; so contradictory.

Hinata turned to him; the blush returning to her cheeks. "I... well I..." She looked down sadly. "It's just..."

Sasuke was getting impatient; maybe he shouldn't have asked her. Usually, they can talk about anything, but today, it felt different. "Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He gave her hand a small squeeze; enjoying the feeling a little too much. Although he had told her it was no major concern, he hoped she'd tell him anyway.

"No..." She answered immediately; taking a deep breath and turning her body to face him and also taking hold of Sasuke's other hand. "S-Sasuke..." She seemed nervous. "I... you're a really sweet g-guy... You, you have a tough demeanor, but on the inside..." She leaned in closer, bringing his hands, which were wrapped in hers, to rest on his chest. "On the inside, I know there's something more. I know you care about m-more than you let s-show..." She paused momentarily; trying to calm her emotions so she could continue talking. Sasuke didn't mind; he was entranced and anxious for everything she had to say. He'd admit that it was actually making his heart beat erratically. "I want to know what causes you pain, Sasuke. I want you to be happy and not have any kind of burden on your shoulders..." She let go of his right hand and caressed his cheek softly; causing his eyes to widen at her actions. "Sasuke..." She gave him a small smile as he leaned into her touch almost unconsciously; closing his eyes. "Sasuke please let me make you happy."

Sasuke's eyes shot open in surprise. He felt like he was going to faint at any given moment.

They stood in silence for a minute or two. Hinata let her pale hand fall from Sasuke's cheek. "I...I'm s-s-sorry..." She whispered; her voice cracking. She was fighting back her tears and her heart throbbed against her chest agonizingly. As she released Sasuke's other hand, she was planning to just turn away from him and run. She wanted to run until her legs gave out; she didn't care where, she just had to get really far from him. It has taken her most of her courage to say just that, how could she possibly be able to explain her feelings further? Before she could do anything, though, she felt her arm being pulled onto Sasuke's firm chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her real close as if to keep her warm from the cold.

"I..." Sasuke whispered, hugging her tighter. "Hinata, please make me happy." He had tried not to say anything, but it just slipped out. '_What's she doing to me? Why am I suddenly feeing like… jello? It's not like I just met her. We've been meeting up and talking for hours, yes, I felt happy, but not like this…'_

Hinata could feel his heart beating as quickly as hers was. She dug her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. A fresh, almost minty smell; she couldn't stop herself from snuggling even more into his chest. He smirked, then tangled his right hand in her hair; wanting her to be warm and as close to him as possible as a sudden cold breeze flew by causing her dark locks to dance calmly in the wind.

_'I wonder...' _A thought popped into his head and he slowly pulled away from her; he could see the disappointment in her lavender-tinted eyes when she looked up at him. A blush crept to her cheeks under his scrutiny, but he saw a cute smile dance on her pink lips.

"What are you so smiley about?" He smirked, gently pushing her dark blue bangs from her face; caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"I..." Hinata was at a loss of words. "Y-you're…" She bit her lower lip. "I.. lo.. S-Sas-" She didn't get to finish because at that instant, Sasuke closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He smiled against her soft lips as she returned his kiss and tightened her arms around him.

He felt the love emit from her, and not just as he kissed her. He could tell she cared about him a lot. Her soft eyes, her body language, her breathing pattern; he knew what she wanted to say, but for some reason he felt as if she shouldn't say it. He didn't know why... did he? He pushed his confusion aside.

After a minute or so, they separated breathlessly and they stared at each other with small smiles. Sasuke looked at her with a look she didn't recognize. If she had to guess, she'd say it was longing, or desire, but at the same time, she could almost catch glimpses of… sadness? "S-Sas-" She didn't get to ask her question because she felt Sasuke's warm lips on her forehead and that instantly caused her to freeze, but close her eyes almost instinctively.

"You're… really beautiful, Hinata..." His statement caused her eyes to fly open in surprise; a pleasant surprise. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. At that, he couldn't help but feel the painful pang in his chest; his heart was seriously going to explode into a zillion pieces! Why?! He clutched his chest and her expression immediately changed from cute to worry. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and her other hand on his as he held onto his chest.

"What's wrong? Sasuke, are you ok?" Her voice was full of worry.

"It's just... I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest." He looked at her. "It's when I'm with you. I don't know why though; what're you doing to me?" He looked back down, like he had been defeated or something relatively close to that. "I think… I could forget to breathe at any moment…" He stared at her with wide eyes. "… and die." He felt as if he was hyperventilating. "A-and a-and-" He began, but was interrupted by a faint… giggle?

Soft melodic sounds had escaped from her lips and Sasuke turned to look at her; a bewildered look on his face. 'Is she really laughing at this?' He thought. 'I'm about to have a fricken heart attack and she's… she's fricken laughing?!'

When she looked up and saw the expression on his face, she began laughing once again, a little louder this time; tears forming in her eyes.

Sasuke shoved her hand off him and turned around; he had let his guard down. He let his guard down because of some stupid girl and now he's being laughed at; it was too much for one night. He was leaving.

When she felt his shove, Hinata immediately stopped her small merit-fest and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke, wait, I-I'm sorry."

He clenched his fists; anger rising from his embarrassment and turned around to tell her off, but he didn't get the chance to because at that instant Hinata acquired the courage and crashed her lips onto his; wrapping her arms around his neck. He wanted to push her off for laughing at him earlier, but at the same time, he couldn't resist her sweet lips and ended up melting into her kiss.

Hinata pulled away hesitantly, not wanting to stop kissing him either, but she had to clarify her laughter from earlier because she could tell she had angered him with it. Sasuke's eyes locked onto hers; there was that look again, "Sasuke…" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Do you feel it?"

He realized that it was beating as quickly as his was earlier; when he thought his heart was on the verge of shutting down. "What- What's that mean?" He was confused as ever. Sure, he had heard about the heart reacting to a term called "love" and he heard the saying "Love them so much it hurts," but how could he ever relate to something so... so foreign to him? How could he love? He was a vengeful Uchiha. He cared about nothing or no one. Loving someone would mean he was weak.

"Sasuke, it means…" She looked down for a moment then looked back up at him and smiled. "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? And if- his eyes got wider- if her heart is beating that way because she loves him, does that mean… "Does that mean… I love you too?" He asked her; speaking his mind because he couldn't take not knowing the answer any longer.

She gave his hand a small squeeze. "Does it?"

At those words, Sasuke just pulled her close. What was he supposed to do or say when he wasn't sure… he wanted to admit it. 'I don't know this whole "love" thing' but maybe, just maybe, I'm willing to give her a try. She's… amazing. I can't imagine being without her. Her soft skin, her sweet lips, her fragrance, everything about her makes me so comfortable. All this time, the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, the happiness I always felt when I'd see her: it was all love?' He almost felt like crying. The flood of emotions and realizations was so overwhelming in the most pleasant manner. He pulled her away softly and with the most courage he could sum up, he let it out: "I love you too, Hinata." He smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him tighter, her head nuzzled on his chest. 'So this is love: the most amazing feeling I've ever felt since… a long time. I feel… safe, special, at peace; oh god, I swear I could accomplish anything in the world if she's by my side. "Oh god, Hinata, I love you. I love you so much." Again, the emotions emitted from him; kissing her over and over again, deepening the kiss each time.

"I… love… you… too…" Hinata said in between kisses. "so… much…"

They separated, breathless. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers. "I… I don't want this night to end."

"I don't either." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "S-Stay with me tonight. Please, don't go."

He smiled. "Let's go to my house then. We'll freeze out here." He kissed her cheek this time. "Come?" He held his hand out to her and she gladly took it.

They didn't say much on the way, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. They both had been reliving the moments they shared just a few minutes ago; every emotion, every word, every feeling, every touch, everything clear as day in their heads.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not once did he think about his past, his revenge, nothing of that sort on the whole walk; just her: His beautiful, Hinata Hyuga. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't contain the small blush that crept onto his cheeks as he thought of when she kissed him and when she had said those three words that he'd always hold dear to his heart. He squeezed her hand gently and tenderly pulled her closer to him.

Hinata smiled as she felt him pull her closer. She looked up at him and smiled as she noticed he held a small smile on his handsome face as he looked up ahead. They were just a block or two away from his house. '_I wonder what he's thinking about.' _

She was about to ask him, but he had spoken before her. "How… when did you find out?" He was kind of embarrassed to ask, but he felt like he needed to know.

"Find what out?" She knew what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it.

He eyed her curiously. '_She knows.' _He shook his head with a small smile and turned to look up ahead; they were almost there. "When did you realize that you had feelings for me… and that I had feelings for you?" He replayed the kiss they shared in his mind and gently began stroking her hand with his thumb as he awaited her answer.

"One day you were talking about how no one sees the real you; that you want to be set free… I couldn't get your words out of my head. I couldn't get you off my mind. I started to miss you each and every second I wasn't with you." She smiled at him. "You're gorgeous, Sasuke, in personality, attitude, looks, everything." She giggled; his face was as red as a tomato. "And about the feelings being mutual, I didn't know you did, but… something just told me that I had to say something about how I felt." She shivered a bit as a cold breeze passed by them.

Sasuke felt her shiver. "It's right here." He pointed to a fairly large estate. Hinata gaped at the beauty of not only the estate, but the beautiful designs that were carved onto the metal gate before them. It was like an eccentric, but still elegant, sharigan pattern with "Uchiha" creatively engraved in between; she had never seen anything like it before, even the Hyuga gate couldn't compare to it.

After opening the gate, he guided her along a short garden that wasn't very flowery, but still lovely, then a few gravel steps; they took about two turns and then he opened the door to his residence. "Here we are."

Hinata stepped in and looked at her sorroundings. It really wasn't adorned at all but the pale gray walls with black trims seemed to make up for it considering how stylish they looked. "It's very nice." She looked back at him as he removed his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"You think so?" He examined her while she disgarded her jacket.

She nodded and handed him her jacket. "Thank you."

He tossed her jacket on the couch next to his.

"Come on." He took her hand. "I wanna show you something."

She followed him past the living room, the kitchen, through a long hallway, and inside the room at the end of the hall.

"This is my room." He left the door behind them slightly open.

His room wasn't much different from the living room, except for two pictures. One was placed on the wall opposite of his bed and another one was placed a little bit above his bed.

He directed her towards the picture opposite of his bed. "This is...was my family."

She stood in front of him and stared at the picture a few inches above her. Sasuke's father had a stern look on his face which reminded her of her own father. His mother was the complete opposite of his father, her beautiful face was filled with happiness and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she embraced her two sons. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother held a sweet expression that Sasuke barely mentioned in the stories he'd tell her. Then her eyes fell upon Sasuke's smiling face, he looked like the happiest kid in the world and that brought a smile to her lips.

She suddenly felt hands wrap around her and gasped slightly as Sasuke put his head on her shoulder. "You're the only person I've ever talked about my family to."

She turned her head slightly, he was staring at the picture; she turned her attention back to the picture.

"I want to say that I hold many fond memories, but what I remember the most is that day..." His eyes didn't leave the picture for a second. "I'm glad I have you to talk to though. I don't know what I'd do without you."

A comfortable silence.

"You know," Hinata began. "They still are your family, they'll always be, no matter what."

After a few seconds, Sasuke replied. "You're right."

She felt his warm lips on her cheek and couldn't help but blush.

He released her waist and moved in front of her, giving her a big hug. "I've never felt this way before."

She hugged him back. "Are you scared?"

He seemed taken aback by the question because he let her go and stared at her. "Scared of having these feelings?" He didn't let her answer. "Of course not. There's this warmness in my heart that's never been there before and I like it. I trust you and I know you feel the same. That's all I need." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly.

He pulled away gently, with a smile on his handsome face. Hinata giggled.

"Ah!" Sasuke shook her excitedly.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "W-what?" Confusion.

Sasuke started laughing, giving her a quick hug. "You're so amazing and beautiful, and I... I'm so happy!" A gleeful yell escaped his lips. "I'm so happy I don't even know what to do!" He laughed once again and then began to tickle her after he AH!-ed one more time.

A laughing fit filled the entire house as the two ran up and down chasing each other like little kids trying to tickle each other.

Hinata had tackled him to the couch and he struggled to get her off. "HELP! HELP!" he said in between laughs. "I CAN'T...HELP!"

They fell to the floor as Sasuke attempted to get his revenge, but instead of tickling her back, another thought crossed his mind. He gave her a wicked smile. "You're going down!" He jumped off her and ran off.

It took a little while for her to catch her breath. _'What was he up to?' _She thought as she got up and as quietly as possible began to search for him. The house had gone completely quiet and when she was about to call out his name, a purple water gun had been slid to her feet and she heard several doors being opened and closed. She held back a laugh and picked up the gun, holding it like police do in the movies. "This means war." She whispered to herself.

She began to walk slowly, down the hall that led to his room. He hadn't shown her around the house, so she had to be extra cautious. She stopped at the nearest door and imitated the "police procedures" in movies where they lean against the wall, swing the door open, lean back against the wall for a quick minute, waiting for movement, and then barging in, gun grasped with both hands ready to shoot. Her eyes searched the dark room quickly but to no avail, he wasn't in here. She turned to exit and stopped when she noticed his gun just a few inches from her face. She gulped. She tried to search for ways out; there was only one: she began to shoot at him!

"AH!" Sasuke exclaimed as he wiped his eyes. "Cheater!" He began to run; turning around often to shoot at her.

They continued to shoot at each other until, unfortunately, their guns ran out of "ammo". They were laying side-by-side on his bed, her head on his arm, breathless with silly smiles on their faces.

"You are an excellent shooter." Sasuke laughed as he ran his hand through her hair.

Hinata giggled. "Why thank you, you weren't too bad yourself." She poked his chest playfully, a smile on her face.

He chuckled. "Thank you for such complimentary words."

She looked up at him and kissed his chin. "You are welcome." She smiled.

He looked down at her, a semi-serious face, then an excited smile as he cuddled her. "You're so cute." He couldn't help but squeeze her. He never thought love would be something so amazing, but she definitely proved him wrong; today's been one of the best days he's had in ages, he didn't think he still had "childish emotions" but with the tickling and the water gun play, he was glad he still had some part of his old self, before the whole family massacre. She may just be exactly what he needs.

As she hugged him just as tightly, she noticed the picture next to his bed. It was one that she had taken of him and her, on one of their usual meetings to talk about life. He wasn't smiling, but he looked elegant, cool, composed...comfortable; she was a few inches in front of him with a smile. "Hey, Sasuke."

He released his grip. "Yes?"

"You kept the picture." She pointed at it.

He looked at it.

If she wasn't mistaken, she was sure she saw a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah," He looked at her with a bashful smile. "You were such a good friend to me, you listened to me rant about anything and you actually understood me... you didn't judge or anything." A small laugh. "Plus, I guess I was always attracted to you, even if I wasn't exactly sure how to interpret the feeling of always wanting to see you, hear you, be with you." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Even when I got home from our long talks, I was always able to see you... see us, right there."

She kissed him, several times, and then laid on his arm again. "I love you Sasuke."

He looked down at her. "And I love you Hinata."

Their lips met.

Hinata pulled away. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"We should change," She said. "we might get a cold if we stay in these damp clothes."

He thought about for a while. "You're right." He got up and took off his shirt, walked to the black dresser, hung his shirt, and then began rummaging through the drawers.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. Her cheeks were burning up, who knew someone's back could look so... amazing and attractive? When he turned around, she almost fainted, he wasn't buff nor was he a stick, he was just right; really sexy.

"Here you go." He tossed her a shirt that she caught startledly.

"Th-thanks." She looked down at the azure shirt he had given her with a large Uchiha symbol in the front and fiddled with her fingers as she noticed him taking off his pants. She looked down at the shirt immediately. _'Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod.'_

"Aren't you gonna change?" She heard him ask her.

"Uh..." She looked up at him slowly, just in case, but he had already put on some blue pajama pants. She sighed in relief. "Yes."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Well?" He broke the silence.

"Here?" She opened her eyes wide.

"Sure, why not?" He responded casually. Then realization hit. "Ohhh!" He smirked and then turned around. "Now please, proceed."

She hesitated at first, but he was turned around, so she changed into his shirt which fit comfortably, not tight around her chest and not overly baggy.

Sasuke had walked to his dresser again. "Here." He threw her black pajama pants. "I used to wear them when I was smaller, so I think they'll fit just right."

When he turned around again, she proceeded to change her pants. After that, she handed him her damp clothes which he also hung on the dresser. He then turned off the light and made his way to the bed.

He pulled her into him, giving her a small squeeze and breathing in her fading vanilla scent. "I love you Hinata."

She snuggled against his chest, listening to his rythmic heartbeat. "And I love you Sasuke."

She rested her head on the arm that he was around her.

"You look really cute in my shirt." Sasuke said as he stroked her back gently.

She rested her arm on his chest. "Thank you, but my father would kill me if he saw me in it, since it has the Uchiha symbol and all. I could imagine him saying how I prove to be even more anti-Hyuga." She giggled.

"Should you change?" He asked.

She cuddled closer to him. "No. Not at all. I like it... and I don't care what he says. I won't let his words get to me."

He kissed her forehead. "Then you should keep it...and wear it around your house." He chuckled.

She laughed. "Yes! And I shall find a Hyuga shirt to give to you."

"That would be completely amazing." He chuckled. "It'd be like always having each other even when the other isn't around.." He gave her a small squeeze.

She stirred in his arms a bit. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" He looked at her dark form.

She laid her head right under his chin. "That you'll always be here with me... that you'll always love me... no matter what."

He kissed her forehead. "I promise. And you'll do the same?"

"Of course." She closed her eyes and began listening to his heartbeat once again. "I promise."

* * *

And I shall end it here for now (:

I really hope you guys liked it, I know it was a bit mushy for Sasuke, but love can do that to a person.

**Please review** and lemme know what you thought of it. It'll get better, I promise!


End file.
